Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flood lights, and more particularly to a utility flood light with a cone-shaped housing for the lamp and a magnetic base.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D345,026; D380,568; 5,408,399 and 5,493,484, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse flood light assemblies.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical utility flood light with a cone-shaped housing for the lamp and a magnetic base.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved utility flood light and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a utility flood light having a cone-shaped lamp housing, a magnetic base, and a handle interconnecting the base and the lamp housing. The housing is positioned and locked in a selected angular orientation with respect to the handle with a gear locking mechanism. A lamp is secured in the housing and is powered through an electrical cord coupled to a power source.